


Breakfast in Bed

by diblums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diblums/pseuds/diblums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get closer over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Destiel scene I thought up, set late S9. Comments welcome!

Dean stood from the table and stretched his arms above his head, a soft grunt escaping his throat. He sighed as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I'll be right back," Dean mumbled as he wandered toward the kitchen.

Cas nodded and glanced around the open main hall of the bunker. From a distant corridor, Cas could hear Sam turn over in his bed. A few minutes later the aroma of coffee drifted in from the kitchen. Shortly after, a half-asleep Dean carrying two mugs appeared. The smell reminded Cas of the days at the Gas and Sip, and long for the simplicity of his human life. I think humans call this feeling nostalgia, Cas thought.

"I know you don't need to eat now that you got your mojo back, but it just seemed– I don't know." Dean pushed one of the mugs across the table to Cas before dropping himself back in his seat.

Cas looked wide eyed at Dean for a moment, then smiled as he took the warm mug. "Thank you, Dean." He took a sip of coffee, his senses assaulted with the flavour. Molecules. Hydrogen and oxygen. Caffeine. Traces of the South American soil where the coffee was grown...

"You don't have to drink it," Dean said. Cas looked up to see Dean smirking behind his mug, and realized the attack on his tongue may have shown on his face. Facial expressions, another thing Cas understood better.

"I grew to like coffee, it's another food I miss." Cas trailed off, his eyes wandering away, focused on nothing in particular.

Dean smiled, and drank his own coffee. Having this moment alone with Cas gave Dean a sense of ease he hadn't felt in ages. He reached across the table to take Cas's mug, but Cas snapped out of his trance and reached for the coffee. His hand brushed Dean's, and they locked eyes on each other.

"I'd like to drink it," Cas stammered, refusing to move his hand from Dean's. He stroked Dean's rough hand with his thumb. Dean withdrew his hand, cleared his throat, and looked away. Even as Dean hid his face behind his coffee, Cas could see his cheeks flush, hear his heart rate accelerate, and smell the surge of hormones in his blood.

Cas turned his head to listen for Sam, smirking at the sound of Sam's gentle snoring. He stood, and walked around the table, eyes on Dean as he approached.

"What's up, man?" Dean said, searching Cas's face.

"I still retain many of the emotions of my time as a human. A desire for coffee is not all I feel." Cas leaned down and placed a hand on Dean's rough jaw and pressed his lips into Dean's. The lingering taste of coffee on his breath mixed with the tang of his saliva, the spice of the adrenaline in his blood rushing under the skin.

Dean buried his fingers in Cas's thick brown hair, and pressed his lips back against the angel's. Cas lifted Dean from his seat and began carrying him to Dean's bedroom.

Dean looked around and chuckled . "Feels weird, being carried."

"If my wings were intact, I would fly us there," Cas replied, then kissed him. They reached Dean's room, closing the door behind them before approaching the bed.

Dean felt himself sink into the plush memory foam as Cas climbed on top of him. Dean's hands found Cas's shirt buttons and undid them until his chest was bare. Dean moaned softly as he pushed the shirt and coat off his shoulders.

Cas cradled Dean's head in his hand and sunk his lips into Dean's. A low moan rumbled in Cas's throat, and his hands found the front of Dean's pants. He fumbled with the button briefly before it popped open. The zipper descended as Dean's excitement made his cock demand freedom. Dean growled, grabbed Cas's pants and wrestled them off.

Cas sucked on Deans neck, lightly biting at the skin. His hand found Dean's cock and gripped the firm shaft, massaging the nerves that run the length of it. Dean gasped, and grabbed Cas's cock, stroking slowly. Cas faltered and let out a shaky breath, the sensation flooding his corporeal body. The pleasure sent shockwaves through his vessel reaching his angelic form.

Dean rolled Cas onto his back and slid down the length of his body, stroking Cas's cock with his hand before slipping it between his lips. He gently sucked, stroking the shaft and covering every inch of it with wetness before picking up speed. Dean could feel Cas's cock get even harder in his mouth, slight spasms beginning to ripple down the length of it. He cupped Cas's balls in his hand, gently stroking them and tugging them downward until the spasms slowed.

Cas gasped, groaning as he ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. He stretched out his wings, ignoring the ache in the breakage as electric vibrations twitched through the length of them. He felt Dean slow down, and looked down to see Dean looking wide-eyed at his wings. Cas whimpered, and Dean made brief eye contact with Cas before resuming his intensity of stroking and sucking.

Dean's heart pounded at the sight of the angel's wings, and moaned as his own cock ached for Cas's touch. He thought the ringing in his ears was in his head until he felt Cas begin to tremble under his touch. Cas began heaving for air, then croaked "keep your eyes closed." Dean caught a glimpse of Cas's eyes glowing blue before he pinned his eyes shut.

All at once, there was a flash of light, the ringing came to a peak, and Dean's mouth filled with a salty-sweet substance. Dean sat up and looked at Cas, lying with broken wings outstretched, twitching in the afterglow. He could see a glow from the edge of his peripheral vision, and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes widened a bit, realizing the product of Cas's pleasure glowed like angel grace.

Cas sat up and put a hand on the back of Dean's head, pressed his lips to Dean's and plunged his tongue in. His other hand gripped Dean's cock, hot and throbbing for his touch. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed, and ran his tongue up the length of his shaft before sinking it between his lips. He sucked and massaged Dean's balls , slipping them between his fingers.

Dean moaned and played with Cas's hair, massaging his scalp as Cas increased speed. Cas reached behind the sack and began massaging the root of Dean's cock where it ascends into the body..

"Damn it, it's been a while," Dean moaned, clenching his teeth as the orgasm surged through his whole body. Cas pulled his lips off Dean's softening shaft, and looked straight into his eyes as he swallowed. Dean lifted his hand as if to touch Cas's wing, but his hand phased through the image of it.

Cas smiled, and took Dean's hand in his own, fingers enmeshed. "With the closeness we just shared, coupled with the angel grace you consumed, you'll be able to perceive my wings for a short time. However, they do exist outside your dimension, so you won't be able to touch them." Cas lowered himself onto the bed next to Dean. Limbs tangled, they laid nose to nose.

"You said your wings were broken, I didn't realize you meant literally broken. I thought it was a figure of speech," Dean said, gently tracing a finger along Cas's jawline. "Does it hurt?"

"It's excruciating. But I've suffered worse pain, so it's not difficult for me to carry on." Dean searched Castiel's azure-blue eyes. "I think of all people, you understand how one can carry on regardless of great pain."

Dean's heart ached at the thought of it, and pulled Cas in for a tender kiss before lying back. "Yeah, I think I know a thing or two," Dean said, glancing at the Mark of Cain on his arm.

After a silence, Cas said, "your diet is lacking in essential vitamins and minerals."

"Wh– Excuse me?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can taste the imbalance of nutrients in your ejaculate. You don't eat enough vegetables." Dean glared at Cas, but saw only sincere concern in his expression. He let out a long sigh, followed by a rumble from his stomach. Cas smirked, and sat up. "But perhaps you can start eating better another time. How about pancakes?"

Dean couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, that sounds amazing."

* * *

"Good morning," Sam said from the table, looking up from a bowl of cereal. Dean scoffed at the knowing look Sam had and dropped himself into his seat opposite his brother. Sam finished another mouthful of cereal before speaking again. "Did you hear some angel stuff this morning?"

"Why, did you?" Dean said, then sipped his cold coffee. Sam chuckled and shook his head, then tucked his hair behind his ear.

"It sounded like it was coming from your room," Sam said, smiling as he took another mouthful of raisin bran.

Cas entered from the kitchen with a stack of pancakes on a plate, topped with maple syrup and fresh berries. In his other hand were two mugs of fresh coffee, but seeing Sam at the table Cas stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up yet. I would have made you coffee too," Cas stammered.

"It's alright, I've got my orange juice," Sam said, smiling at Dean. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"We already have," Cas said, deadpan. Dean folded his arms on the table in front of him and buried his face.


End file.
